


Ellipse

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [49]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Seiya is the Centerpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>They revolve around Seiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellipse

Seiya is a centerpiece. The centerpiece.

 

It's really the only way to describe him. Before he is there, he is simply nonexistent. The table is in disarray, with four points instead of none. When he is there, he is important; everyone sees him, everyone knows him, and the whole of the world gravitates around him until it is perfect.

 

When he is gone, everyone notices, and though some may try to replace him, it is simply impossible to do so, and much too late to try.


End file.
